After the end
by Nocturis
Summary: Alois Trancy est mort et vient de rejoindre son frère ainsi qu'Hannah, qui a exaucé son vœu. Pourtant, une ombre plane au-dessus de ce magnifique tableau; Claude, son démon, lui aussi décédé. A Alois désormais de faire le premier vers lui...


**Après la mort, l'espoir…**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi, tout à Yana Toboso (sauf l'idée et l'histoire bien sûr).

 _Note:_ Bonjour ! Me revoilà sur ce fandom (que j'ai quitté il y a peu) . Idée eue après avoir visionné le dernier épisode de la saison 2 de Black Butler. C'est surtout une des phrases d'Hannah qui m'a aidée.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

Alois ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre. Ici, au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs, alors qu'une légère brise venait négligemment soulever ses cheveux blonds, il pouvait enfin se détendre.

Assis près de lui, Lucas, son cher petit frère, dormait profondément, suçant son pouce. Il était tout simplement adorable.

Esquissant un fin sourire, le blond repensa à tous ce qu'il avait fait depuis sa disparition. Les vols, le comte Trancy dont il avait dpu subir les vises avant de pouvoir le regarder mourir sous ses yeux, l'acquisition de son manoir et la recherche du diable qui était responsable de la mort de Lucas,…tout lui revenait en mémoire maintenant qu'il était…

Mort. Ce mot résonnait étrangement dans ses oreilles. Après tout, la mort est signification de fin, de douleur et de désespoir. Alors que pour lui, il s'agissait plus d'une délivrance et le retour au bonheur, bonheur qu'il avait cherché pendant des années en vain.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher doucement de lui et leva les yeux. Hannah se tenait face à lui, l'air parfaitement détendue, comme si elle avait attendue ce moment toute sa vie. Sans dire un mot, elle prit tendrement Lucas dans ses bras. Alois allait la suivre quand soudain il entendit quelque chose

- _Yes, your Highness…_

Il se figea sur place. Son petit frère avait parlé dans son sommeil et avait du rêver du jour ou il lui avait dit cette fameuse phrase.

Pourtant, ce n'était plus à lui qu'Alois l'associait désormais.

Mais à Claude.

Il se rembrunit à cette pensée. Comme lui, Claude était mort, tué par le majordome de Ciel Phantomhive. Et il supposait également que, comme lui, il était ici. Mais il ne l'avait encore toujours pas vu.

-Il doit être dans la forêt.

Alois leva les yeux vers Hannah qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

-Vous devriez peut-être allez le voir, continua la jeune femme.

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les bois.

Il ne dut pas chercher très loin. Claude se trouvait aux abords de la forêt, le regard dans le vague, tenant dans sa main la bague des Trancy qu'Alois portait avant de mourir…de sa main.

Claude n'eut aucune réaction quand son ancien maitre vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-A votre âme.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que nous n'avons tout les deux pas respecter le pacte… répondit finalement le démon après un court instant d'hésitation.

Le blond ne dit rien. C'était vrai après tout.

-Tu ne convoitais plus vraiment mon âme mais celle de Ciel.

-Et vous, vous ne vouliez plus accomplir votre vengeance, contre-attaqua le démon.

-C'est faux, s'insurgea le garçon tout en détournant la tête, fixant avec colère la prairie qui s'étendait tout autour de lui.

Claude sembla se rendre compte que son ancien maitre ne lui en dirait pas plus et donc n'insista pas. Il était mort de toute façon, à quoi bon se disputer pour quelque chose qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ?

-Je reconnais que je vous dois des excuses, fit le démon après quelques secondes de silence.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai abusé de votre moment de faiblesse alors que vous étiez blessé, répondit-il, vous veniez d'échapper de près à la mort grâce à mon aide et je vous ai tué…alors que je savais très bien que vous vouliez toujours accomplir votre vengeance dans une moindre mesure.

-…

-De plus, il est vrai que l'âme de ce garçon m'a détourné de mon but premier.

Puis, le fixant enfin dans les yeux:

-Veuillez donc accepter mes plus plates excuses.

Un long silence pris place entre eux alors qu'Alois fixait sans rien dire la bague que tenait toujours Claude.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses.

Sous le choc, le démon lâcha sa bague. Le blond se releva tout en ramassant celle-ci qu'il fit tourner entre ses longs doigts.

-Après tout, continua t'il, cette vengeance n'avait pas lieu d'être vu qu'elle reposait sur un mensonge. Sans oublier que je devais de toute façon mourir ce jour-là, le Shinigami me l'avait dit ainsi qu'à toi.

-Mais…

-Désormais, mon âme ne t'appartiens plus, coupa le jeune homme, mais si tu le désires, tu peux essayer d'attraper autre chose dans tes filets …

Et approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Claude, il souffla:

-Moi.

Puis sans un regard en arrière, il partit en direction d'Hannah et de Lucas.

Claude observa un instant la silhouette du jeune homme, indécis. Cette proposition était des plus étranges pour lui mais bizarrement, elle lui plaisait.

Avant même de se rendre compte qu'il s'était levé, il avait déjà rattrapé Alois, sa main tenant fermement la sienne.

-Claude ?

Un fin sourire vint orner les lèvres de l'intéressé quand il entendit que la voix de son ancien maitre tremblait légèrement. Il lui prit la bague des mains et la glissa au doigt du garçon.

-J'accepte le défi…

Il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon au coin des lèvres du blond.

- _Your Highness._

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Note:_ bon pour changer du Ciel/Sébastian (que j'affectionne pourtant) j'ai décidé de les essayer tout les deux...J'avoue avoir eu du mal, j'ai peur d'en avoir fait un des deux OC x(

 _Petite annonce au passage:_ pour mon autre fic _Le majordome, inversion_ (du même fandom mais sur Ciel et Sébastian) elle n'est pas terminée...il faut juste attendre que je termine les autres chapitres ! Comme j'ai remarqué que ma remarque en fin du dernier chapitre semblait un peu confuse, je préfère remettre tout en ordre...

Bref, j'espère que j'ai réussi à vous faire aimé cet OS et sinon, à la prochaine ! (Reviews ?)


End file.
